coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
CopperCab Wiki
CopperCab The Angry Ginger.png|CopperCab|linktext=Wanna see more of Michael's freakouts? Watch more upcoming videos on CopperCab!|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq-dVe5WqJg Ava1.png|Michael|linktext=Check out all the characters from CopperCab!|link=Michael My first dance video.png|My First Dance Video|linktext=Watch this video to see Michael's groovy moves!|link=http://www.youtube.com/wathc?v=4kqFa06h7oo CopperCab Michael 'Faggabon'.png|Final Warning for Trolls|linktext=See Michael's latest video!|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1RdN2MqyMU WELCOME TO COPPERCAB WIKI An encyclopedia about CopperCab, CopperCabRS, CopperVision, and Michael that ! There have been articles since February 23, 2011. This wiki needs your help to improve it and spread the word about it. And don't say mean shit because this wiki is NOT for trolls! You got that?! GINGER AND PROUD OF IT! News / Updates * March 11, 2012 - "ST. PATRICKS DAY IS RACIST!!!!" uploaded * March 13, 2012 - "STOP VIEW BOTS" uploaded * March 17, 2012 - "RAYWILLIAMJOHNSON FANS HEAR ME OUT" uploaded * March 29, 2012 - "FINAL WARNING FOR TROLLS" uploaded * April 10, 2012 - "RUNESCAPE DUELING" uploaded * April 11, 2012 - "COPPERVISION IMPORTANT UPDATE" uploaded * April 28, 2012 - The new logo for CopperCab Wiki has now been used * April 28, 2012 - "MASSIVE UFO SIGHTING APRIL 28TH 2012" uploaded Featured Article There's currently no featured article on this wiki. Just add which article you think should be featured! Featured Video EY39fkmqKBM Featured Polls Which is your favorite CopperCab video? GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!! ATTENTION HATERS!! I DON'T CARE!! YOU KNOW WHAT!! LET'S SHOW THEM!! I'D NEVER DO THAT!! WE MUST STOP THEM!! DEAR SOUTHPARK.. All of them Which channel is better? CopperCab CopperVision Do you think Michael should make more videos? Yes No Do you want the bullying against red-haired people to stop? Yes, of course! Nuh-uh! Is Michael dead or alive? Alive Dead Do red-haired people have souls? Of course, silly! No, I don't think so. Was Michael ever in jail? Yes No Did Michael ever act or sing in his videos? Yes No Will Michael ever run for president? Yes No Are gingers a race? Yes No To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about CopperCab Wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy; get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community of CopperCab Wiki is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Content